Nightmares Of Reality
by Roku-Namikaze
Summary: Years after a grueling battle that nearly took his life, Naruto finds himself experiencing nightmares that seem a little too realistic. Things go from bad to worse when an old enemy returns. Takes place two years after Shippuden.


**Roku: This is our first co-author story. The story is based off of a dream I had. It must have come from watching too many thriller movies. This story is meant to explore the psychological aspects of the mind. **

**Saku: This story is sort of like a movie. It will be at least 15 chapters long. Please enjoy reading this new thriller we came up with.**

_Chapter 1: The Nightmare_

A blonde figure stood outside the heavily populated hospital. Many visitors walked by the blonde male, each acknowledging his presence with a wave of a hand or a smile. Everyone around him knew who he was waiting for. It came to no surprise when the two publicly announce their relationship. A mere three minutes went by when the doors of the gloomy hole that is the hospital open up, revealing a beautiful pink hair woman. She took a step forward and looks left and right as if searching for someone. Her sight landed on the blonde male with that ever so lovable grin etched on his face. In his hands was a bouquet of roses as well as a small picnic basket. A smile adorned her beautiful face. She walked up to the young man and gave him a zealous kiss, all the while his grin never leaving his face. The two look at each other's eyes, unspoken words shared between the two. The young woman latched herself onto one of the young man's arms. The blonde led them out of the premises and to a flowery field with a lone cherry blossom tree at the top of a hill. He led them up the hill and finally settled under the cool shade of the blossoming Sakura tree.

The blonde open the basket and pulled out a white picnic blanket. He lay the blanket down. Being the gentleman he was, he allows his companion to sit down first. Once they were both seated, the young man brought out an array of food from the basket. The young woman first picked up a plastic plate her boyfriend brought along. She filled her plate with sushi, onigiri, dango, and rice. As she was busy with preparing her plate, the young man pulled out two flasks from the basket. He then pours some wine he had brought along into both flasks. He gave one of the flasks to the young woman who graciously thanks him. The blonde then began preparing his own plate. The couple now with a plate full of food prays to Kami, thanking her for the wonderful food before them. They both dug in and ate quietly. After a few minutes of silence, the couple began a small conversation. The two talk about current events and past struggles. The conversation then steered to friends and family. The two shares a laugh after a certain Christmas moment was brought up. The young male looks up at his companion. He enjoys hearing her laughter; it always brought a smile to his face.

While this was going on, the once clear blue sky was now fill with dark ominous clouds. A dark figure appears out of thin air and loom over the jubilant woman. The male who had his eyes closed for the moment, open his eyes to find his lover slain. Horrified, his gaze went upwards landing upon the orange spiral mask with a single opening showing a dark crimson orb. The malicious being raise a bloody hand, in his palm lay the blonde's lover's heart. Enrage the blonde attack the dark spirit. The attack phased through the being's body. The spirit grabs his attacker's left hand and twisted it around. Excruciating pain surged through the young man's body. The spirit then uses its free hand to lift the young man's face. Looking at each other's eyes, the spirit utter the word die. It plunges its free hand through the young man's chest, right where the heart was located at. Darkness soon covers the young man's vision.

A loud scream penetrated the dark night's deadly silence. A young male woke up from a horrifying yet terribly realistic nightmare. Sweat covers his tan skin. His eyes, lost and scare, seem to be looking for something in the dark room. His body, scare and nervous, was shaking against the soft bed. A lamp stand was turn on, illuminating the once dark room. Tow pale hands wraps around the young man's waist. Strands of pink hair briefly cover the male's right shoulder. A head soon replaces the strands of pink hair of his shoulder. Soothing words left the pinkette's rosy lips. The young man though still visibly shaken relaxes in his lover's embrace. The young woman presses her naked form into her lover's back, trying to relax him even more. A few minutes passes by with the young man dozing off in his lover's embrace. Worry for her lover spread across her vibrant green orbs. Shutting off the lights, the young woman let the darkness consume her, her arms not once breaking their hold on the petrified man. Tomorrow, she would seek out answers from him, but for now she would sleep.

**So what you think. Love it, hate it, can't decide, etc. We don't know when we will update because we have to do a ten page, nineteen paragraph paper for our English class which is due on Friday. Plus we have another paper due a few days after Christmas vacation. For now bye. **

**By the way we need help in creating a good title for this story. We feel that the title is really not that good so if anyone is interested, please give us a few suggestions. Whichever one we choose, all who participated can pick out the rest of the couples. **


End file.
